Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Cheaper by the Dozen
Charlie Brown and Snoopy Get Cheaper by the Dozen is a Peanuts crossover film to be made by N/A. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot Trivia *Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Jean-Claude and Phillipe, Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, Fawn, Rosetta, Silvermist, Iridessa, Terence, Vidia, Periwinkle, Lucky, Cadpig, Rolly, Spot, Alice, Hercules, Meg, Phil, Pegasus, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit, Princess Aurora, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Bo Peep, Jessie, Rex, Hamm, Slinky Dog, Mr. Potato Head, Mrs. Potato Head, the Squeeze Toy Aliens, Bullseye, Dolly, Mr. Pricklepants, Buttercup, Trixie, Chuckles the Clown, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, The Smurfs (Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Gutsy Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Clumsy Smurf, and Grouchy Smurf), Oscar the Sharkslayer, Lenny the Shark, Angie, Don Lino, Mr. Sykes, Ernie and Bernie, Luca, Boog and Elliot, Wolf and Twitchy, Rodney Copperbottom, Bigweld, Fender Pinwheeler, Piper Pinwheeler, Lug, Diesel Springer, Crank Casey, Aunt Fanny, Dexter, DeeDee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon, Bloo, Mac Foster, Frankie Foster, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup), Blue the Puppy, Ploka Dots, Slippery Soap, Tickety Tock, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, Paprika, Periwinkle, Roar E. Saurus, Fredrica the Birthday Girl, Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, the All-Grown Up Gang and their families, Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, Freddie Benson, Spencer Shay, Gibby, Tori Vega, Andre Harris, Robbie Shaprio, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver, Trina Vega, Rex Powers (puppet), Popeye, Olive Oyl, Popeye's Nephews (Peepeye, Poopeye, Pipeye, and Pupeye), Wimpy, Ludwig von Drake, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Chip and Dale, Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack, Zipper, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakey, Jumba, Nani, the Muppets (Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Bean Bunny, Rowlf the Dog, Scooter, Rizzo the Rat, Waldorf and Statler, Pepe the King Prawn, Sweetums, Thog, Sam the Eagle, the Electric Mayhem and Walter), The Simpsons (Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie), Ned Flanders, Rod and Todd Flanders, Milhouse Van Houten, Krusty the Clown, Moe Szyslak, Barney Gumble, Ronald McDonald, Grimace, Hamburglar, Birdie, Sundae, Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Team Chaotix (Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon, and Charmy the Bee), Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Pac-Man, Cylindria, Spiral, Sir Cumference, The Ghost Gang (Blinky, Inky, Pinky, and Clyde), Spyro the Dragon, Sparx the Dragonfly, Banjo and Kazooie, Princeton, Kate Monster, Rod and Nicky, Trekkie Monster, Barney the Dinosaur, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Cerera, Luigi and Guido, Gru, Agnes, Edith, Margo, the Minions, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sargeant Calhoun, The Griffins (Peter, Lois, Chris, Meg, Brian, and Stewie), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Joe Swanson, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Luiz, Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner, Dot Warner, B1 and B2, The Teddies (Morgan, Amy, and Lulu), Rat-in-a-Hat, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Jetta Handover, Charley, Arthur Read, D.W. Read, Muffy, Francine, Buster, Binky Barnes, Alan 'Brain' Powers, Fern, Sue Ellen, Prunella, Sid, Diego, Manny, Ellie, Peaches, Crash and Eddie, Harry Potter, Hermoine Granger, Ron Weasley, Hagrid, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Johnny Bravo, Ami and Yumi, Sulley and Mike, Celia Mae, the Incredibles (Bob, Helen, Dash, Violet, Jack-Jack, and Frozone), Cinderella, Snow White, The Seven Dwarfs, Belle, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip the Cup, Rapunzel, Flynn Rider, Pascal, Maximus, Princess Merida, Princess Anna, Elsa, Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, the Recess Gang (TJ, Vince, Mikey, Ashley, Gretchen, and Gus), Phineas and Ferb, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Stacy Hirano, Buford, Baljeet, and Perry the Platypus will guest star in this film. *Sarah Baker and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro are both portrayed by Alyson Stoner. *This film has a huge number of guest stars, due to it being a Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures reunion. *''Cheaper By the Dozen'' was released in 2003, the same year when Avenue Q, the Broadway musical premeired, and when Lilo and Stitch: The Series aired. Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures series Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films